The Apocalyptic Warriors
by Death64
Summary: It is a great story about a kid in a rock band but one day his life changes.
1. The Black Pearl

The Apocalyptic Warriors  
Chapter 1  
"The Black Pearl"  
  
It was a normal day in a normal neighborhood; normal people were having lunch, when suddenly they hear an explosion. The family consists of a dad, mom, ten year old daughter and a sixteen year old son. The boy's name was Zeith; Zeith was an ordinary boy that lived an ordinary life. Zeith's sister was named Catherine, his dad was named Paul and his mom was named Susan. This family lived every day normally nothing that they didn't plan happened but today was no ordinary day, today one of the family member's life would change because today is the beginning of the end.  
  
Zeith is a boy that lives in a distant planet called Zerg1698; this planet is a home for millions of humans. Humans moved into colonies that they conquered in the Great War, a war so big that thousands of species were eliminated. Humans won this war and therefore got territory all over the universe.  
  
Zeith: "Dad, what was that? What the hell was that?!" faces his father.  
  
Paul: "I don't know son. Let me call the Headquarters and find out." Picks up the phone and dials a number. "Yes...This is Paul Brown; I called to see what the explosion we just heard was about."  
  
Man in the phone: "Sir we just sent a team to check it out, if you want more information see the 6 o'clock news. Have a good day." hangs up the phone.  
  
Zeith: "What did they say?! Is anybody hurt?"  
  
Susan: "Was the explosion near?!"  
  
Paul: "I don't know! All I know is that they sent a team to check it out and that if I want more information I could watch the 6 o'clock news." Looks at Zeith "Anyways, it is time for your guitar lessons so you better get going."  
  
Zeith: "Fine, I'll just grab my guitar." Goes to his room and gets his guitar. As he leaves the house he sees smoke on the other side of the mountain and fells the urge to check it out, so he goes. As he is climbing the mountain he trips with a rock and falls to the ground, when he opens his eyes he see a black pearl and he grabs it. He begins to look at the pearl and he can feel energy flowing to his body. So he puts the pearl in his pocket and continues to walk toward the crash site.  
  
Meanwhile some of Zeith friends and band players are waiting for him outside of the building where he takes his guitar lesson.  
  
Mark: "Dude where the hell is Zeith?! This is the first time he is late!"  
  
Sean: "Yeah! I am getting worried. Do you think we should look for him?"  
  
Tom: "Yes, let's go to his house and see if he is there."  
  
The three of them begin to walk to his house. Zeith just arrived to the crash site, suddenly he feels a burn in his pocket so he reaches and gets the black pearl out of his pocket. He holds the pearl in his hand and watches it as it glows. Suddenly he loses consciousness and feels a voice inside his mind that begins to talk to him.  
  
Voice: "Zeith...You...the...one...Look...sky...night...the...lightning..."  
  
After the voice stops talking to him he opens his eyes and sees he is in a hospital with his family and friends.  
  
Zeith: "What happened to me?!"  
  
Paul: "We will leave you alone for a while." leaves the room with the rest of his family.  
  
Sean: "Dude are you okay?! Do you remember anything?!"  
  
Zeith: "All I remember is going over the mountain and seeing a meteor then I heard a voice in my head telling me that I was the one and to look to the sky at night, or something like that." Rubs his face "Yeah, I also remember finding this." Reaches his pocket and gets the black pearl out. "I found this on the floor."  
  
Mark: "Dude what is that?! It is awesome."  
  
Paul: Comes rushing in the room "Hurry turn on the T.V. the news started!"  
  
T.V. Newsperson: "Good morning, as you all might know today at 2:11 pm a big explosion was heard. We sent a team to check it out but we couldn't get any information on the object except that is a meteor. Tomorrow a group of scientists is going to pick up the meteor so they can do further research on their lab. We will have more information on the meteor tomorrow."  
  
Paul: Turns off the T.V. "The doctor said that you can go home, so get your stuff and let's go. I'll be waiting for you on the car."  
  
Sean: "Hey guys I forgot to tell you but we got a gig!!"  
  
Mark: "Awesome, where is it?"  
  
Sean: "Is tomorrow at the park, should we accept it?"  
  
Zeith: "hell yeah!! We are totally ready!" gets out of bed and grabs the guitar "Let's go! My dad is waiting for us."  
  
They all go to the car. Meanwhile in a planet distant from Zerg1698 a caped man is giving a speech in a meeting room.  
  
Caped Man: "Dear colleagues the time has come for us to take action I advice an attack on Zerg1698 a week from now."  
  
Man in suit: "Why this sudden interest in that human colony? How would we profit out of an attack on that colony?"  
  
Caped Man: "My team has just found out great energy readings in that planet if we seize control in that planet we may be able to get the energy and use it in our favor."  
  
2nd Man in suit: "That might be true but if we attack this early we might jeopardize the whole mission we should take precautions!"  
  
Caped Man: "I will not wait anymore! I will attack Zerg1698 with or without your support! A week from today my army will depart."  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
What about Zeith being a chosen one? Is he destined to save the universe? Who is this caped man?  
  
Find out in Chapter 2 "Zeith the Dark Warrior" 


	2. Zeith the Dark Warrior

The Apocalyptic Warriors  
Chapter 2  
"Zeith the Dark Warrior"  
  
Zeith and his band are getting ready for the concert tonight.  
  
Zeith: Looks at Sean "Hey Sean, did you check the sound on stage?"  
  
Sean: Nods "Yes, everything is ready for tonight."  
  
Mark: Worried "I am worried about the weather. It is really cloudy and dark."  
  
Zeith: "Don't worry about it. Everything will go perfectly." Grabs his guitar and begins to play. "Guys, what do you say to a practice session before the concert?"  
  
Tom: "Sure, our equipment is on stage."  
  
They go to the platform were they are going to play. Zeith gets the guitar, Tom sits on the drums, Sean gets ready with the microphone and Mark gets the bass. They begin to play.  
  
Zeith: "Great! We are ready. Let's go get ready cause we begin in an hour. See you guys here fifteen minutes before we start."  
  
Everyone leaves. Zeith arrives at his house and sees a black car in front of his house.  
  
Zeith: "We have visitors?" enters his house "Dad! I saw a weird car up front! Do we have visitors?"  
  
Paul: Looks at Zeith "Zeith this gentleman wants to speak with you. Do you know him?"  
  
Zeith: "N..." he is interrupted by the visitor.  
  
Visitor: "Let me introduce myself. My name is Michael Mulgrew. I am here in name of Mr. Mathews; he is the person who offered you to play tonight. He sent me here to see if everything is okay or if you need any kind of assistance."  
  
Zeith: "I am fine, I don't need any assistance."  
  
Michael: "Okay, then I will leave and let you get ready for tonight. Bye!"  
  
The concert already started and the weather is not too good. There is lightning and thunder. Zeith and his and are doing great but the weather conditions are a distraction.  
  
Zeith: Thinks to himself as he plays "This is bad! This weather sucks!" suddenly a lightning falls on an energy post and they lose electricity. Everything goes black. Zeith looks to the sky and sees a light coming down; it is sort of an angel.  
  
Angel: Stops time "Zeith you have been chosen to unite with other two warriors and save the universe from an evil approaching."  
  
Zeith: Confused "What?! Who are you? What evil? What warriors?"  
  
Angel: "I am Akira, I have been sent here to inform you of this grave situation. An evil is approaching and it will destroy everything, only you and the other two warriors that have not awakened yet will be able to stop it."  
  
Zeith: "How did I awake as a warrior?"  
  
Akira: "Remember that pearl you found? That black pearl gives you the power of darkness. There are other two pearls that have not been found, one with the power of light and the other with the power of fire. That is all I can tell you. I will be back when the other two warriors have been awakened." vanishes.  
  
Time comes back to normal.  
  
Mark: Disappointed "Man! This sucks! Tonight was our big chance!"  
  
Everyone leaves.  
  
Zeith is in his room thinking.  
  
Zeith: Thinking to himself "I have been chosen?! Now I have to protect the universe from a great evil! But why me?! What if I don't want to be a hero! Well...It doesn't matter anymore, I have been chosen and I might as well accept It." falls asleep.  
  
Akira is talking to a light in outer space.  
  
Akira: "Are you sure he is the chosen one? What if he fails?"  
  
Light: "The pearl chose him to be the dark warrior; all we can do is hope that the pearl is right. Besides there are two more warriors, let's hope they save us from the end."  
  
So Zeith is the chosen on! Who are the other to warriors? And what is this evil that they talk about?  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Find out in the next chapter "Zirg the Light Warrior" 


	3. Zirg the Light Warrior

The Apocalyptic Warriors  
Chapter 3  
"Zirg the Light Warrior"  
  
Zerg1698 is a huge and beautiful planet. In the plains of Zerg1698 few people live but the ones that due live in this area are mostly farmers. Zirg is a seventeen year old boy that lives with his father, Zirg and his father are not humans they are survivors of their species. Zirg is an Aquatonian, Aquatonians are beings that can leave underwater and on land, they are amphibian beings.  
  
Caped man is talking with a general.  
  
Caped man: "General McKenzie is my fleet ready to invade Zerg1698?"  
  
General McKenzie: "Sir, we are only waiting for your order, sir."  
  
Caped man: Pleased "Good, we shall deploy tomorrow!" laughs.  
  
Zirg is running an errand for his father in a nearby town.  
  
Zirg: Complaining to himself "I don't get why he doesn't let me drive the motorcycle! He taught me how to ride it!" hears a scream "What was that?!" turns around and sees a thief robbing a girl. "I will not allow this!" his body turns red and his muscles get slightly bigger, shouts at the thief "COME BACK HERE!!!" the thief sees him and begins to run faster.  
  
Girl: "Who is he?" a policeman sees the thief and begins to chase him.  
  
Zirg: "I said Stop!!!" suddenly he make an awesome jump, like ten stories high and land on top of the thief "You should've stopped!" the thief becomes unconscious and Zirg goes back to normal "Better get what you stole from that girl. As he searches he finds a clear pearl "What is this? He probably stole it from a museum or something." Suddenly energy begins to enter his body and he feels completely refreshed. He turns and sees the police officer running towards him "Shit! I better get going or he will think I was the thief." He makes another jump and lands on the roof of a six floored building. "I better get home fast!" he begins to run at an amazing speed, people could barely see him.  
  
When he gets to his house he notices that the car isn't there.  
  
Zirg: "Now where did he go?! Of course I have to run errands when he is having fun!! He will listen to me when he comes back!" yawns "I better go to sleep, I am beat." He goes to his room and falls sound asleep.  
  
The next morning Zirg wakes up and can't find his dad.  
  
Zirg: Frustrated "Where the hell is he! He probably went to his girlfriend house and slept there. He'll be home in a few hours; I'll watch some T.V." turns on the T.V. "Crap the news! Well nothing else to watch."  
  
Newsperson: "In today's news: an Aquatonian was murdered today at 4:30 a.m. while he was driving to his house in the fields..."  
  
Zirg: "That's my dad!!!" falls on his knees and tears begin to fall from his eyes "That's my DAD!!!" clenches his fist and punches the floor making a whole "THAT'S MT DAD!!!" his body begin to turn red and his muscle get much bigger "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" energy begins to radiate from his body. He begins to speak with a demonic voice "EVERYONE WILL PAY!" he stands and begins to walk outside of his house, as he walks everything around him begins to explode. When he is outside of his house he looks back and his house begins to burn, suddenly everything becomes pitch dark and a stream of light appears pointing at him. Breathing heavily "What is this?!!" he hears an angelical voice.  
  
Voice: "Why are you so mad?"  
  
Zirg: "They killed my father!!"  
  
Voice: "Why are you all red and angry?"  
  
Zirg: "Who are you and why are you asking me these questions?!" begins to look around "Show yourself!!"  
  
Voice: "..."  
  
Zirg: Angry "Fine, I will answer your stupid questions!!!" the energy begins to radiate slower "My mom wasn't Aquatonian, she was from Furgo the fire planet...My dad met her while he was on a military assignment. The people from Furgo have a special ability that makes them faster, stronger and enhances their mental power. But when they are in that stage they lose control of their body and begin acting by instinct much like a demon, that is why I call it my demon form." His muscles begin to decrease in size and the red skin is more like pink now "My father is dead...DEAD..." falls on his knees and begins to cry "A stupid human killed him!! Humans only know how to kill! That is why all of them are going to pay!!" his body begins to transform again.  
  
Voice: "Calm down' there is no need why you should get angry."  
  
Zirg (Demon Form): "WHAT!!? You know nothing about me!!"  
  
Voice: "I know more than you think."  
  
Zirg (Demon Form): "No you don't!! You know nothing! You just are afraid of me and my power!! That is why you are hiding!"  
  
Voice: Appears "My name is Angela, and I do know." Gets closer to him and a light begins to shine on her "I know you are no ordinary Aquatonian and you are a strong being."  
  
Zirg (Demon Form): His muscles begin to decrease again and his skin turns pink "I already now that!!"  
  
Angela: "No you don't. Because if you did you would've controlled yourself, you have the mental power to control your demon form but you are just afraid to use that power. Besides you have been chosen to be the Light Warrior."  
  
Zirg (Demon Form): Goes back to his normal form "What is a light warrior?"  
  
Angela: "A great evil is approaching; this evil threatens the entire universe. We will choose three warriors that will defend the universe from this evil, the warrior of the light, which is you, the warrior of darkness, and the warrior of fire."  
  
Zirg: "How was I chosen?"  
  
Angela: "Remember yesterday afternoon that you caught that thief?" Zirg nods "You got the white pearl from him, you were destined to get it, and the pearl chose you."  
  
Zirg: "Wow, awesome, do I get powers or anything?"  
  
Angela: "All I know is that you will now be able to control your demon form and you will be able to change at will."  
  
Zirg: "Cool!"  
  
Angela: "I have to go, and you do to. Go to Virgio Town there you will meet your other two partners."  
  
Zirg: "All I have to do now is buy some things for the trip and I'll be off" waves goodbye to Angela.  
  
Angela: Waving goodbye "I will see you in Virgio Town, Farewell." Everything turns back to normal."  
  
Zirg: Turns back at his house and sees the ashes "Fuck! I did that?!"  
  
Zirg begins to walk to a nearby town where he will get ready for his adventure.  
  
The Caped man and his fleet already departed to Zerg1698.  
  
Will the 3rd warrior be chosen before Zerg1698 is invaded? Who will the 3rd warrior be?  
  
Find out in the next chapter "Fir the Fire Warrior" 


End file.
